Trowa Smiled
by Tygerlilee
Summary: Will a cheerful nurse be able to heal Quatre and Trowa's war-torn hearts? That's all I can say because I don't want to give the story away!!
1. Quatre Smiled

Trowa Smiled

Trowa Smiled

By Tygerlilee

*I do not own any Gundam Wing or any part therein. Also, Veida is my creation, so if you want to use her, please ask me first.

/ denotes thought

Part 1: Quatre Smiled

"Will you please file this for me, Ms. Yates?" Quatre asked with his usual impeccable manners, sweeping loose bangs out of his eyes. He was standing amidst a crowded room sectioned off into cubicles, each housing one of his employees. Once Quatre had turned twenty-one, he took over his father's company and ran it with surprising skill and understanding. The company was already equal to the economic and political influence that it had had previous to the Eve Wars ten years earlier. 

"Mr. Winner," a man's voice stated.

Quatre turned to greet the man behind him when he met with the wrong-end of a capable looking handgun at point-blank range. He had just enough time to shift when the gun went off. 

Quatre fell to the cold tile beneath. At first he felt nothing, just a faint burning sensation. Then the pain hit. 

He contorted into the fetal position, lying in a pool of his own blood. He couldn't breath. His sight began to gray and then fade. He could hear another gunshot amongst the background noise of shrieks and sirens. A sharp twang of pain riveted down his spine. Then, he remembered no more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Veida!! Veida get your LAZY BUTT over here right now!! And Veida, bring my stethoscope with you!!"

"Oh, the beauty and wonder of our most valued and respected of the medical profession," Veida muttered under her breath as she irritably grabbed the stethoscope and meandered down the hall, going extra slow on purpose because she knew it would drive him nuts. "Here you are, your highness." Her voice literally dripping with sarcasm.

"Veida, don't take that tone with me! I'm your boss and one of the most highly respected critical care physicians..." Veida tuned him out as she turned to the patient to bandage his new stitches, while silently mimicking his ranting. "The disrespect and honor," she caught. 

"Doctor Lamphear, shall I go make my rounds now?" she asked with false sweetness.

"NO, I still need you. Hand me the needle."

An hour later, when Veida had finished acting as gopher and what was probably the first human blood-clotter, the temperamental doctor had finished stapling wounds up and left her to clean the mess. "That Arrogant, self-righteous PIG! I wish that one time, just ONE time he would be kind to me, just say 'Thanks Veida,' or 'Veida you are probably the most over qualified nurse that I have ever met,' mind you that I am WAY over qualified for this job..." she continued to rant to her unconscious patient while violently shaking her index finger. 

Veida Scott left the room spick and span as usual and walked into the bathroom to wash her hands, catching a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Veida was of average height, about 5'6" or 5'7" and slender. Her springing, curly, chestnut hair was tied into a tight knot in the back of her head. She had high cheekbones, lightly tanned skin with freckles sprinkling her face, and large deep brown eyes. It was a friendly face, a nice face, and a very pretty one, not beautiful, but pretty. But Veida didn't see it that way today, "Ugg, Veida, you look like and old lady, not twenty-two!! Look at those dark circles," she whined as she held her face next to mirror, pulling her lower lids down. "Well, I won't have to worry about any patients hitting on me today." 

Veida worked in a private hospital on the southern-most end of the colony L-4. It was specially designed to keep the press and unwanted, persistent visitors away. In other words, it was for 'celebrities'. Any time a sports figure was injured and he or she didn't want it to ruin his trading value, this is where he went. If some big time lawyer got shot, he went here. It was highly confidential and she had had to sign fifty contracts saying that she would never speak of who came here and what their condition had been. That was also to protect reputations since once in a while they had to perform abortions and drug clean-outs. Not that Veida ever helped with that. She was of the opinion that if someone got their self pregnant, they should be mature enough to deal with the consequences; however, she did also understand the exceptions. 

Drugs, on the other hand, she would not tolerate. It was more than likely because her brother had been a drug addict and she had had to watch as he slowly killed himself. She had tried to help him, but he wouldn't let her. One day he was just gone, dead, nothing. She had cried for him and swore an oath against all drugs and the like. That was why she had gone to work in a rehab facility and tried to help people there. When she graduated from high school she went to nursing school and got her R.N., but that had been a breeze considering her occupation during the war. She had only been thirteen or so, but she had helped in the hospitals. 

She had always loved taking care of people and wanted to do something to help the cause as she watched all of the men, and some boys, go off to battle. She had learned everything she could from the doctors and nurses there at her local hospital. If Veida wanted, she could go to med.-school and become a doctor with relative ease, but she didn't like having that much responsibility. All the mal-practice suits and such, that wasn't for her. She just wanted to enjoy her work. She had specialized in the ER because of her experience and that she also kept a cool head in panicky situations, which made her very valuable. Then, the head director to the hospital recognized her value and sent her to this private branch of it, where only the 'best of the best' work, as Dr. Lamphear would say.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Veida picked up the folder of the next patient down the hall as she made her rounds, checking on everyone. "Well, another pacifist shot. Why is that the pacifists always get hurt the most? Well, Mr. Winner, let's see how you are today."

Veida walked into the multi-billionaire's room and sighed. /Sometimes this job is so depressing/ Veida thought.

Quatre Winner was hooked up to a breathing machine, and looked very small underneath all of the tubes and wires. Five days ago, a nut case had burst into his office and shot him. The would-be assassin had missed his target slightly because Quatre and managed to move slightly before the bullet hit him and punctured his left lung. They had told the papers that he was fine, but right now he was in a coma. His hair looked clotted and greasy, having been confined amongst the tubes for five days. Normally, Ashleigh took this end of the hall, but she was on vacation, which was why this was the first time Veida had ever seen the billionaire. His breath and pulse were slow but steady, and, according to his chart, he was getting better. 

Veida pulled up his hospital gown up to his chest, leaving the blanket and sheets to cover him for modesty's sake and carefully removed the large bandage that was stretched across the left side of his chest cavity. She then pulled out a large wad of gauze and hospital tape to remake a bandage. It was healing nicely. 

/He must be a fast healer./ He shifted slightly in his all too peaceful sleep. Veida sighed inwardly, wishing that she could sleep that well, and got up to leave.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day, Veida silently walked into Mr. Winner's room, repeating the previous day's procedure. All during the activity, she felt as if something wasn't right. It was barely perceptible, but there. /What is it that's bugging me./ Then it hit her, the breathing monitor was a little faster than yesterday, and the pulse and brainwave monitor was too. /Hmm. That can only mean one thing/ she realized.

Veida went into the miniscule bathroom adjoined to the hospital room and moistened a paper towel with cold water. She gently patted his forehead with the towel and then sat back to watch. Quatre's eyes slowly fluttered open and began to take the room in. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Dorothy, come back! Let me help you!" Quatre shamelessly screamed to her slowly fading figure.

She stopped and turned to him for a moment. "Farewell, Mr. Winner. May you find happiness." She replied, and continued to walk away.

"Dorothy, NOOO!!! Please!" Quatre cried out to her, pleading to her. He needed her so badly. He needed her presence and love, her kindness that he had helped her to rediscover. A cold tear trickled down his cheek. 

Quatre stopped and realized that tears aren't cold. 

He licked one off of his face. They are also supposed to be salty.

He stared up into the cloudy haze that was sky above him to search for rain. Then the clouds parted and a blinding white light rushed around him and consumed him. 

He looked around. There were tubes hooked to his mouth and nose. Another to his arm, and many others whose sources he could not see. His eyes slowly circled the room.

"Hey, sleeping beauty's awake!! Did you have a good sleep? If you can hear and understand me, turn those baby blues toward me and blink very slowly, okay," he heard a cheerful woman's voice instruct.

Quatre looked right at her and blinked slowly. She was very pretty with curly hair coming loose from her knot, and her eyes were kind...like hers. /Wasn't she just here?/ Quatre thought. 

"Great!! Okay, listen carefully. You are at St. Catherine's private hospital. You're left lung was punctured and it is healing rapidly. You have been here six days now and are under the best medical care!" she chirped. "Now, I'll go get the doc and tell him that you're awake, okay." She winked at him and swiftly left the room. 

/That's right/ Quatre thought. /I remember now. The man, the gun, the pain, the screams. And her. But she was only a dream/ he realized now. /Only a dream. She left for real a long time ago. Dorothy, I miss you so much. Please come back/ he silently pleaded. 

The entrance of the doctor and the cheerful nurse interrupted his thoughts.

"Veida, get over here. I want you to unhook the breathing machine. If he has trouble, put him back on it pronto. Clean his wound again and make him comfortable. Got that, go, now get moving!" Dr. Lamphear yelled as he stormed out of the room.

Quatre watched the nurse, apparently called Veida, roll her eyes as the doctor left. "If you have any trouble at all, or feel any unnatural pain, tell me immediately and I'll put you back on this thing okay?" Quatre blinked to show his understanding. He watched as she fiddled with some switches and carefully pulled the large plastic thing out of his mouth and nose. "There, is that better?"

"Mhm. It feels all right. Thank you." Quatre said massaging his chin and mouth area.

He watched a wave of shock run over her face. /She must not be used to people telling her that/ he speculated. "Your welcome," she said softly as she changed the bandage.

"Is he always like that?" Quatre asked.

"Is who always like what?" Veida returned.

"The Doctor, is he always that rude and demanding?"

He saw her shocked expression again. /What did I say this time?/ he wondered.

"Oh, it's alright, I'm used to it," Veida said.

"But you shouldn't have to be used to it or tolerate it," he retorted.

"You know, I think that you and I will get along very well Mr. Winner. How does that wound feel?"

"It burns a little," Quatre admitted, while thinking to himself that that wasn't what was really hurting him, but she could never heal that.

"Okay, I'll get some iodine." Veida swiftly left the room and returned in a flash. "This might sting a little," she warned.

Quatre didn't even flinch. He had felt MUCH worse pain. Getting stabbed with a fencing foil being at the top of the list. "Okey-dockey, are you comfortable, anything you need?"

"Not really, thank you."

Veida turned to leave but stopped, as if remembering something important. "If a red-head with an overzealous attitude comes in your room-BEWARE!! She's a nurse, and a good one too, but she's also husband hunting."

"Husband hunting?" Quatre inquired.

"Yup. Especially the rich, famous, and cute!"

"Wait, you didn't tell me your name," Quatre stopped her. He may have figured out her first name, but it was still polite to ask her for it.

"Oh, sorry!! I'm Veida. Veida Scott." And with that she turned and left, spiral curls bouncing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Well, Mr. Winner, thanks to good behavior and the immune system like living disinfectant, you get to go home!!" Veida happily reported.

"Yes, the doctor told me already. I've called someone to get me." He had called Trowa earlier. Trowa wasn't usually around, but the circus was in town.

"Good. I was just going to suggest that you do that. Anyway, I have places to go and people to see," she said slightly sarcastic.

"Really busy?" Quatre asked timidly. He had really started to like this girl. She reminded him of HER, and he wasn't leaving without a phone number. /If Dorothy wants to come back, well then tough, I'm over her/ he tried to convince himself.

Quatre turned back to reality.

"Yup. And in high demand. There isn't anything I can't do. Heck, I'm even a gundam pilot!" Veida joked.

"Well, that may be, but I'm not leaving the hospital without your number," Quatre told her.

Veida did a triple take and bluntly pointed out, "I'm not a groupie, Mr. Winner, nor a slut."

"I know. I wouldn't have asked for your number if I thought that you were."

Veida looked at him intently for a moment, then said, "alright."

Quatre's heart jumped. He hadn't felt this good around anyone in a long time. Maybe she was the one who would heal his ravished heart. Maybe she could make him happy once more. Maybe...

And Quatre smiled.

**Author's notes: Please be patient! This IS about Trowa, but he comes in during part 2. Also, if you disagree with how I interpret the characters, remember, it is MY interpretation and therefore only an opinion. You have yours and I have mine. Please review, and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading =) Tygerlilee

e-mail me at tygerlilee84@hotmail.com


	2. Veida Smiled

Trowa Smiled

Trowa Smiled

By Tygerlilee

*All standard disclaimers apply, especially since I'm broke from buying DBZ tapes. 

/ denotes thought

Part 2: Veida Smiled

Veida grabbed her groceries out of the back of her century old Volvo. She stumbled up the stairs, and successfully dropped her keys through the wooden slats in the process. She put her bags down, waded through green tinted mud under the stairs, fished out her keys, sprinted up the stairs, slipped, caught her leg in the stairs, got up, picked up her groceries, dropped the keys again, picked them up, the bag ripped, oranges rolled over the doormat, broke a nail shoving the keys in the lock, and dropped everything as soon as the door was open. 

It was just one of those days.

When the phone rang, Veida nearly yelled at the person calling. 'AHHHHHH!!!! This just keeps getting better and BETTER!' she thought. 'If this is a salesman I swear...' she didn't finish the thought. She started to rant at the assumed offending salesman but stopped when she heard Quatre's meek voice asking politely if Veida was home. 

"Sorry Quatre. I'm just having a rough day. What's up?" she apologized.

"Well, I was wondering what you were doing on Friday."

"Um, nothing much," she said while jumping up and down while thinking 'Yes!!!! Maybe this day can get a little better!' 

"Would you like to do something?"

"Umm, I guess so. I don't think I have anything planned." She pretended to have to do some hard thinking, as if her schedule was tight, while thanking the heavens that she wouldn't have to spend another lonely Friday night on the couch with a pint of ice cream while her roommate went out with her boyfriend.

"Any preferences?"

"Not really. Hey, I hear the circus is in town. Maybe we could go to that," Veida pretended to have just thought of it. She really had never gone before and REEEEAAALYYY wanted to go.

"Sounds good. You can even meet Trowa."

"Who's he?"

"My best friend."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You are dating Quatre Winner, the Quatre Winner, you, Velveta!" Mackenzie said amazedly.

"We're not dating, and would you mind not calling me Velveta for the fiftieth time!" Veida, exasperated with her misbehaving eyeliner, said.

"Alright, but I still can't believe it!"

The truth was, neither could Veida. Quatre was like a dream come true, especially after that last guy. He was awful!! And Quatre was so nice. NO ONE had ever been that nice to her, and he was supposed to be the grouchy, rear pinching, stuck-up, little rich boy patient. And she was supposed to pretend that she liked getting hit on all the time and that she didn't mind getting yelled at. 

Well, it hadn't been that way with Quatre. He had always said 'please' and 'thank you' and 'how was you're night, Miss Veida.' Veida had put an end to the 'Miss' thing pretty quickly though. That drove her nuts. But he was sweet, and considerate!! She just couldn't believe her luck. Life hardly ever handed her a gift, but this obviously was one and she would welcome it with open arms.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Quatre picked Veida up at five o'clock and they chatted the entire way to the attraction. Veida was amazed at how much Quatre knew about EVERYTHING. There wasn't anything or any subject that Quatre couldn't tell her something new about it. It completely amazed Veida. But she also restricted herself and her language, 'the girl can't be more crude than the guy,' Veida thought to herself. 'She's supposed to nag him for saying something perverted.'

They reach a monstrous yellow and red striped tent after about fifteen minutes of driving. The circus had planted itself in a grassy park, the largest open fielded area on the colony and probably the only place on the colony that could house such a large tent. 

Veida was mesmerized. She had always wanted to go to the circus as a child, but never was able to. She had grown up quickly in her home. Her mother had died when she was six, and her father turned to drink shortly thereafter. Then her brother had started on the drugs. 

She would come home from school tired and crying because someone had said something, wishing for her mothers loving arms, only to meet her drunken father and high brother. I was HELL for years. Her brother had died of his habit when he was seventeen, she was only eleven. Then the abuse had started. Her father had run out of things to blame her mother and brother's death on, so he blamed her. 

A teacher at school had noticed her limping and frequent injuries. When she questioned Veida about them, Veida stuttered. That confirmed her suspicions and she reported it to an abuse hotline. Veida had spent the rest of her middle school and high school years in a loving home with two somewhat elderly people. They had helped to heal her wounded heart, but it was not without severe scarring. 

The circus had always been a symbol of her lost childhood, which was why she was even more cheerful than usual...

Quatre paid for two tickets, some popcorn, caramel apples, and drinks. Veida was on cloud nine as she watched the ring master walk into the spotlight. The trapeze artists amazed her and the lion tamer so daring, the clowns' antics were hilarious and the evening was perfect. 'It can't get any better than this,' Veida thought. /I haven't had this much fun in forever, with anyone. Especially since I know I won't have to worry about warding off over friendly hands/ Veida commented to herself.

Then the knife-throwing act proceeded. She recognized the 'target' as the lion tamer and a clown who had been in several other acts. To her surprise, the actual knife thrower was a girl, whom she also recognized from other acts. She watched to clown stood perfectly still, arms outstretched. One knife whizzed by and landed right next to the target's armpit. Then another and another. The knives continued to just barely miss stabbing the target. 

"Wow, he's got BALLS!!" Veida exclaimed loudly. She heard a couple snorts of laughter from the people in front of her, and then the full impact of what she had said hit her. /OH MY GOSH!! I did NOT just say that in front of Quatre!/ Veida thought. Her face turned fifty different shades of red, all of them very brilliant, and buried her face in one hand, refusing to look at Quatre. /I have NEVER been so embarrassed!!/

Quatre seemed to have not heard, but Veida knew he had. /Veida/ she silently scolded herself, /control that stupid tongue of yours! Why can't you at least PRETEND to have manners!/ Veida didn't want to ruin a chance with the nicest guy she had ever met.

Veida suffered through the rest of the performance and profusely apologized for her behavior. Quatre said that it was all right. /He didn't say that he didn't mind language like that!/ Veida noted. /Veida, you numbskull!!/

"Quatre, where are we going?" Veida asked as they walked around behind the tent.

"I want you to meet my friend Trowa. I was also thinking that we could all go and get something to eat."

" 'We all.' Who's 'we all'?"

"You, Trowa, Catherine, and myself." Quatre answered.

"Who's Catherine?" Veida asked.

"Trowa's sister."

"Oh. Trowa and Catherine must get along pretty good if they hang out together," Veida commented.

"They do and, Hey Catherine!" Quatre interrupted himself to yell at a red headed girl. Veida recognized her as the one who had been throwing the knives.

"Quatre!! I thought I saw you in the audience! Trowa was planning to visit you today, but Manager kept giving him jobs," Catherine called back. Her voice was sweet and soothing, almost a yoga instructor-type voice. She was very pretty and seemed friendly. "Hey Quatre, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" Catherine prompted.

"Oh, yes of course! This is Veida Scott. Veida, this is Catherine Bloom." Quatre quickly said.

"It's nice to meet you Veida. Quatre must really like you, he never comes here with a girl," Catherine observed.

Veida turned a couple shades of red and smiled sweetly saying "Thanks."

But then she really blushed when she noticed the live knife target with gravity defying bangs suddenly appear near the lions' cage. "Trowa, hi!" Quatre enthusiastically called. The young man continued unchanged in his purposeful path towards the small group.

"Hey, Quatre. I meant to come see you today." Trowa had a pleasant voice like his sister's, and his face seemed very sensitive out of the bright spotlights. But his eyes were also dead inside. 

/He must be a war veteran. Only veterans are so young and with that deadened look in their eyes/ Veida speculated. /I wonder if he ever smiles/ she wondered idly.

"Trowa, this is Veida, Veida, my friend Trowa." Quatre went through the formalities again. 

"It's nice to meet you Veida," Trowa politely answered and held out his hand to shake.

Veida took it.

She felt as sudden attraction to this solemn clown. And a sadness. She wanted to hug him and take his pain away, the pain she saw in his eyes. /Why do I feel this way!/ Veida wondered. /What is it about him! Veida, what are you doing, you're here with Quatre, not him! You have been a caregiver for WAY too long./ Veida scolded herself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The four of them went down to a small dinner and sat around a small circular table, eating sundaes. The conversation was pleasant and Veida immediately liked Catherine. But it was strange. She was so much more comfortable with Trowa than with Quatre, and she had only met him an hour or so ago! /Veida, you will not fall for the best friend. Quatre would be so hurt. But wait, you and Quatre are not even an item. This is only a first date! Why are you stressing over this!/ 

Veida continued to have a silent battle with herself through the rest of the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

But the circus left the next day and Trowa was gone. Veida felt a small whole open up inside of her as the silent young clown disappeared. /I'll probably never see him again/ she lamented. /How did I get so attached to him so quickly!/ she wondered.

Veida and Quatre continued to date, and Veida liked him a lot. /But I'm so self-conscious when I with him! I analyze everything I do and say before I do it or say it. I can't be myself when I'm with him/ Veida kept thinking.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Veida, there is going to be a large ball held at my mansion in three days. I would greatly appreciate it if you would attend with me." Quatre asked politely. "You will get to meet all of my associates and friends," he added, as if that were a bonus. 

/Oh great, I'm getting invited to a ball. Crap, everyone will be scrutinizing me and judging me!/ "Quatre, you know that I despise large dances. Not to mention that all kinds of important people will be there." Veida attempted to excuse herself.

"I know, that's why you should come, to meet them," he retorted.

"I'm not 'important people', I'm an R.N. for Pete's sake! And why is it so important that I meet them?" Veida asked.

"Because I want them to meet you. We have been dating for several months now," he explained.

"So this is to be my début?" she asked with one eyebrow in the air.

"Veida, please. It will be fun, I promise. I will be with you the entire night."

Veida wasn't sure if that was a plus or minus. Quatre was nice and fun to talk to, but she was getting more and more uncomfortable around him, especially when Trowa's face popped into her mind. /Yeah, about as fun as having a root canal/ she though to herself. 

"But I don't have anything appropriate to wear," her mind was reeling, trying to think of as many excuses not to go as she possibly could.

"I'll buy you something," Quatre declared.

"You most certainly will not! Quatre, I will not let you buy me clothes, especially an expensive dress."

Three hours later...

Veida was standing in the most expensive dress shop in L-4 with a blonde cutie giving advice to her on what she should wear. Veida had never been more embarrassed in her life. Well, almost. The time she yelled out loud that Trowa had balls was still number one. 

She had always thought that it would be neat to find a guy who wasn't afraid to go shopping, but this was ridiculous.

"This one's pretty, and purple is a good color on you. Oh, and this would also be good. And.."

"Here, let me take them. I'll start with these," she said while thinking to herself /and I'll just try on the whole store while I'm at it!/ Veida grabbed the dresses out of Quatre's hands and practically sprinted to the dressing rooms. 

She tried on various styles until she found the perfect one. It was a deep purple full-length gown with an empire waist, short sleeves, and a rounded, high-cut neckline. The upper portion was embroidered with tiny golden flowers arranged in vines.

It was beautiful. /You cannot let Quatre buy you something like this! No way/ Veida reminded herself. But it was so beautiful and there was no way she could afford it on her salary.

When she stepped out of the dressing stall for Quatre to see, "Wow," was all he said, followed by a silence. 

"It's perfect!! Get changed and I'll pay for it," Quatre said suddenly.

"No way are you buying this for me. I will not be a charity case and..."

"You are not a charity case, and I invited you to this thing, so I'm paying for it." Quatre insisted. Veida put her hands on her hips and attempted to stare him down. 

It wasn't working. /Man, Quatre can be so stubborn!!/

"Alright," Veida conceded grudgingly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh my gosh!! It's gorgeous Veida!! And he actually bought you a Marie Franklin!! I canNOT believe it!" Mackenzie ranted.

"Yah, maybe, but I feel so durn ...durn..."

"Poor, moochish, like you're just a charity case batting your eyes at a rich, handsome man," Mackenzie volunteered. 

"Yah, that's it!" Veida agreed. 

Then the doorbell rang.

"Is he here already!!" Mackenzie wondered aloud.

"No, that's not him," Veida murmured through her hands as she applied her lip-liner. "He said he'd send a friend or someone to pick me up."

"Why can't he? To busy organizing his sock drawer in case anyone inspects it at the dance?" Mackenzie sarcastically asked.

"No. But what would happen if the most eligible bachelor showed up at a rinky-dink run-down matchbox of an apartment to pick up a girl? Talk about gossip." Veida said.

"What about that same bachelor going shopping in a designer dress shop with a curly headed ditz?"

"I am not a ditz and you know it, and would you please answer the door before whoever he sent thinks that he's got the wrong place." Veida requested, her voice laced with annoyance.

"Why can't you?" Mackenzie asked.

"Because I've only got mascara on one eye." Veida reasoned.

"Good point," Mackenzie agreed as she walked toward the door. 

"Hello, Velveta is almost ready to go," she loudly greeted the tall young man with gravity defying bangs at the door.

"Don't call me VELVETA for the MILLIONTH TIME MACKENZIE JEMIMA DOLITTLE!!!" Veida yelled from the bathroom, carefully emphasizing the Jemima and Dolittle in her scolding. Mackenzie hated her middle and last name, but the offices wouldn't legally allow her to change them for some odd legal reason.

"That's fine, I can wait," the escort good-naturedly answered, with a slight smirk on his face. Mackenzie smiled and ran out of the room.

"Man, are you lucky!! He's HOT!!" Mackenzie whispered loudly.

"Who, the pee-on?" Veida asked.

"Yah!!"

"Hmm," Veida was more concerned on how SHE looked at the moment. "Okay, how do I look?" Veida asked as she twirled around in one spot in bathroom. 

"Like a princess. Knock um dead!" Mackenzie routed her.

"I sure will, and TROWA!! Hi!!" Veida exclaimed as she entered the dinning/kitchen/living area, almost falling on her face from shock.

/What's Trowa doing here? Oh, great! I'll be salivating at him all night when I'm Quatre's date!/ Veida moaned inwardly.

"You know him?" Mackenzie whispered.

"Yah, he's Quatre's best friend," Veida muttered out of the corner of her mouth. "He works at a circus, but I thought that it had moved to colony L-2."

Then to Trowa she said "It's so nice to see you again! I thought the circus wasn't coming back for a while though."

"It did leave, but we received such a nice welcome here that we came back after we finished there. It was four months ago the last time we were here."

"That's great!! Now maybe I won't feel so weird being the only non-aristocrat there!" Veida exclaimed with false joy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Veida, Trowa!! Great, you're right on time. Come on, I want to you meet some people..."

Veida had been at the ball for three hours now. Quatre had introduced her to everyone in sight, but she felt so out of place and plain. No one paid any attention at all to her, she was just one large, purple colored wallflower. Everyone was so rich and/or famous and she just felt so uncomfortable. 

But the situation had been tolerable because Quatre was there, that is until SHE showed up. A gorgeous, tall, slender blonde with a rather revealing black gown silently appeared at Quatre's side and he forgot about Veida COMPLETELY. She was called Dorothy something-er-other, and she was the Granddaughter of some dead general, or something like that. Veida couldn't remember, all she saw was Quatre's attention suddenly being sucked up by this, this, female. Veida was just too angry to think of a better word to describe that girl. Veida couldn't believe it. She could not believe that considerate, kind Quatre would leave her like that. 

She had completely forgotten that she was in love with his best friend and that she had been contemplating how to break away. She forgot how she hadn't been staking a claim on Quatre before and how she had not wanted to be here in the first place.

Suddenly the room felt extremely stuffy. 

Veida quietly wove her way through the crowd and found her way to one of the several outdoor balconies lining the room. She silently slid behind the curtains, opened the glass door, and slipped out into the cool night air. 

She walked over to the edge and put her face in her hands taking deep breaths, and trying not to cry. She refused to cry at this ball, she was stronger than that. But several tears spilled out regardless of her efforts. Abruptly the noise of the room became significantly louder. 

Someone had decided to join her. /Please, don't let it be Quatre. I won't let him see me like this!/ she silently pleaded to no one in particular.

She heard the rustle of cloth and could feel the body heat of the person beside her. She panicked and tried to pretend that she hadn't heard someone join her. 

Her companion wasn't saying anything. /Maybe I imagined it! Maybe no one is out here with me/ she hoped.

She turned slightly and peaked out through her hands to check her hypothesis. "Trowa! What are you doing out here?"

She had completely forgotten that he was here. He had disappeared into the crowd about fifteen minutes after their arrival.

"I don't know, I guess I'd just needed some fresh air," his calm voice stated.

"M-hum. I'm sure you did. Trowa, I'm fine. There is no need check on me or anything else."

"Quatre and Dorothy have know each other since they were fifteen. It's not like she just some slut come to steal the best guy she can," Trowa bluntly stated.

Veida's eyes widened. /How did he know that's what I was thinking about!/ Veida wondered.

"So it's that obvious is it?" she asked.

"Not really, but it just makes sense. You don't know anyone here, so you obviously came because Quatre asked you to, and now he's preoccupied with another girl. I don't think any girl wouldn't be upset."

"Is he in love with her?"

Trowa looked at her in the eye and then slowly said "Totally."

"Then why is he dating me?" Veida asked, very confused at this point.

"Because she showed no interest and he decided to try to move on." Trowa said, as if it made perfect sense.

"Oh, so I'm the comforter and hole-patcher huh?" Veida said, bitterness was edging her voice.

"Sort of."

"Well, that's fine. I could never have gotten serious with him anyway." Veida comforted herself out loud.

"What makes you say that?" Trowa asked.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel, so, so, silly and naive and crude when I'm with him. I always analyze everything I say. I can't be spontaneous and myself when I'm around him for fear of offending him or sounding idiotic. I can't really talk to him either. Like we are now, I could never do this with him."

"Why not? Quatre's very sympathetic." Trowa retorted.

"Yes, but he can't relate to me! Since when has he ever had to worry about not having enough money for rent and food, or how about getting you're car fixed for as little as possible, but you can't do that because you're a girl and all mechanics think that they can rip of girls because they don't know anything, and now I'm rambling I should probably shut up."

"No you shouldn't. Not if its making you feel better." Trowa comforted her.

Veida look up at Trowa in surprise. Then she smiled, "Trowa, you are too nice."

"Hum," Trowa looked a little surprised and just looked ahead again.

Veida turned around to face the night sky, or rather, the dome above the colony. There were a couple moments of silence. Veida began to calm down and think. Then she realized...

"I was afraid, Trowa," Veida admitted.

"Afraid of what?" Trowa asked, sounding a little surprised.

"Of Quatre getting to attached to me because I knew that I'd never really love him like that. I mean, I'm still mad about this girl that he didn't tell me about, but its not jealously. It's that he dragged me here and now I'm alone."

"No you're not. I'm here," Trowa said simply.

"Yah, I know you're here but don't you want to go back in and dance or something?" Veida asked.

"I can 'dance or something' just as well out here," he answered back.

"No you can't. I'm all heels when I dance. I really stink," Veida warned him.

"That's probably because you partner stunk. The girl is supposed to follow the guys lead and if he doesn't know what he's doing, then they're both stuck."

"Oh, so now you're a primeval, control freak of a man," Veida teased him. "Alright then. Teach me. Lead me," she challenged him.

"To this? You realize that this is a tango, right?" Trowa asked her.

"Oh it is?" Veida hadn't realized. "Well, if you can teach me to tango then, I'll be supremely impressed." 

/What the hey, Veida. Go for it/ she told herself.

"Give me you're hand." Trowa instructed.

"You're actually calling my bluff!! Ah!!" she squeaked and Trowa grabbed her hands and waist, swinging her around.

By the end of the song, she was completely out of breath, but Trowa was showing no change at all. Veida rested her head on his shoulder, panting slightly. "I actually tangoed. I don't believe it," she said softly.

"I told you, you're partner has to know what he's doing." Trowa reminded her.

"Have you ever run off with Quatre's date before?" she asked suddenly.

/Veida, what are you doing you moron!! You're practically asking him to run away with you!/

"No. But I might this night." 

Veida was shocked, then blushed. She blushed even more realizing what he must see in her face. Then she remembered that he couldn't see her face, it was buried in his jacket.

Veida nuzzled her face deeper into his shoulder. /Maybe he likes me too, maybe I have a chance, maybe I won't have to hurt Quatre because he's got that Dorothy girl/ Maybe, maybe...

And Veida smiled.

**Author's notes: Still reading? Yay!!! I hope that this is getting better. Again, constructive Criticism is always welcome. Thanks Tygerlilee


	3. Trowa Smiled

Trowa Smiled

Trowa Smiled

By Tygerlilee

* I don't own Gundam Wing and I'm not pretending that I do, so don't sue me. Veida is my own creation, so if you want to use her, please ask permission first.

/ denotes thought

Part 3: Trowa Smiled

Trowa climbed out of the shower, dripping bangs obscuring his view. He lazily picked up his towel and wrapped it around his waist as he turned around to the sink in the miniscule bathroom of his circus trailer. 

He turned to the mirror, the humidity misting it. /Foggy, like my mind/ he thought.

He rubbed off the mist in the mirror with the backside of his arm and started to pick up his toothbrush, when he caught a glimpse of his green eyes.

Trowa stopped and stared for a while into them, but he wasn't thinking of himself, nor seeing himself. His mind was sluggish and confused, strange feelings swirling through him. He was remembering. He was remembering her. Veida.

And the past seven months' events flashed through his mind's eye...

*FLASHBACK*

"Trowa! You're back," Quatre cheerfully greeted him.

Trowa liked visiting Quatre, he was a very sympathetic friend, but sometimes he couldn't help but be a little jealous. Quatre was rich, he had everything he could ever want and more. He had respect and prestige. But most of all, and what Trowa envied most, he had a past and a family and a name. Trowa had none of those. 

He was a nameless soldier who had been killing and fighting ever since he could remember. He was Nanashi. He had no past. He had no family. He fought and killed. That was all. 

At one time he had felt very insecure. When a strong example rose up, he wanted to follow. He had nearly killed himself and ended his blood stained existence, but Catherine had knocked that out of him with one swift slap.

Then he got to know his fellow Gundam Pilots better and began to learn from them. He first got over his insecurities about not having a name. Duo and Heero had taught him that names didn't really matter and they definitely didn't make the person. 

Duo had had no name, so he just made one up--simple as that. It really didn't matter as long as there was a way to distinguish one from another besides pointing and calling out 'hey you'. And, as Duo said, 'Names are things other people give you.' Duo had no family either, so he made one--with Hilde.

Heero was also one with no past or name, and life went on anyway. Trowa respected him greatly. He couldn't understand how he could be so strong all the time, controlling himself and keeping a cool head under pressure, never panicking. 

Heero had been an assassin at one time, yet he could live with himself. Trowa had only been a solider, not a professional killer, and yet he had trouble with that. Every morning he would wake and see his blood stained hands. Several times he had subconsciously tried to wash if off his hands, but realized that the blood was actually in his mind and thoughts, not physically on his hands. His mind turned to Heero again. He was now working with the Preventors, protecting peace and, most of all, Relena. 

Relena. Hilde. Relena and Hilde. Sometimes Trowa wondered if there was a connection between the girls and Duo and Heero. Duo and Heero were both better people for the girls, Trowa recognized that, but he wondered if the girls were what made life bearable, even good, for them. 

Trowa sighed inwardly and turned to greet Quatre. Their reunion was interrupted, however, by phones ringing, servants asking for instruction, and so on. Quatre had complaints and questions coming from all sides. He was hosting the annual ball at L-4. Quatre obviously was too busy for a visit right now. 

Trowa decided to blend into the background and disappear. That was what he was best at anyway. That was why he always was able to go undercover. He was simply a knot on the log, unnoticed and unvalued.

Later on, Quatre had asked Trowa to pick Veida up for him. He was way too busy and some stupid tabloid muckraker would probably go to town with the story. Trowa had agreed, but was uncertain. He really liked Veida, but she would never pay any attention to him, no one ever did. Not only that, but he had never liked a girl like this. What was he supposed to do? Besides, she was Quatre's girl. That was why Trowa had been sweating like crazy the entire drive to the ball after picking her up. He just wanted to stare at her and listen to her voice all evening, but refrained himself.

Once there, Trowa made himself scarce and watched from afar. His stomach flip-flopped when he saw Dorothy appear. /Can't you leave him alone and quit toying with his heart!/ he silently cursed the blond. Sometimes he hated that girl, what she did to his friend.

Then he noticed Veida looking uncomfortable and meekly standing there. Suddenly, she turned and walked toward a window. He watched her as she quietly and quickly slipped out onto the balcony. /Veida! I bet that she doesn't know about Dorothy! Real considerate, Quatre! Drag the girl to a place that she's uncomfortable in and knows no one and leave her for another girl. Real nice. Sometimes you can be such a bonehead Quatre!/ 

Trowa quickly made his way to the same door to make sure that she was okay.

When Trowa joined Veida on the balcony, he was not prepared for what he found. Veida's shoulders were shaking and not from a chill in the air--she was crying. 

Trowa suddenly had an unexplainable urge to hold her. Instead, he walked over to the edge and leaned on the railing with his arms crossed next to her. 

She had her head down and shoulders hunched, obviously trying to hide her tears. 

After several minutes, she finally turned to look at him. Her eyes grew wide when she saw him. /She must have been expecting Quatre. Sorry to disappoint you Veida/ Trowa thought.

But, for the first time ever in his life, Trowa found it easy to talk. He could listen too, and help. He had listened to Veida, and even cheered her up. He danced with her out there on the balcony, under the false night sky. He couldn't believe what he was doing and how easy it was to just be with her. He had never felt that way.

When Veida asked him if he had ever run off with Quatre's girl before, his mind froze and he panicked, but his mouth said, "No, but I might this night." 

/Did I just say that!!!???/ Trowa blushed bright red and hoped that she didn't look up at him. /I'm a complete MORON!!! I did not just say that to Veida! I do NOT say things like that to anyone!!/ Trowa continued to mentally scold himself.

Then he felt Veida, as she snuggled her face into his shoulder. He could almost feel her smiling.

And he could think of only one thing to do...he held her closer.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, Trowa, how did the dance go," Catherine asked.

"It was fine." Trowa couldn't tell Catherine how confused he was. He didn't even know what he was really confused about, much less how to put it into words so that she could help him.

Did he like Veida? Did he love Veida? Was he mad about Quatre abandoning her? Was he mad about Dorothy ramming herself back into Quatre's life? If he did like Veida, was it just because he thought the sympathetic nurse could help him and make the pain go away as Relena and Hilde helped do for Heero and Duo? What was going on!!??

Trowa was lost.

"Oh come on, Trowa, don't say 'fine'!! Elaborate for heavens sake!!! Did everyone like Veida?" Catherine asked. 

/She doesn't know about Dorothy's unexpected appearance/ Trowa realized.

"Dorothy showed up." Trowa said simply.

"Oh," was all that Catherine said. She knew all about Dorothy and Quatre's situation.

"Cathy!! Get over here! We need you to help with the costumes!!" one of the circus workers called.

"Okay! I'm coming!" she called back. "We'll finish this talk later Trowa," and she sprinted off toward the tents.

Trowa turned back to the lions. Trowa really liked animals. Maybe it was because they responded to good intentions. They could feel if your heart was good or evil, who was their friend or foe. /Good intentions are all I have/ Trowa thought.

"Trowa." He heard a soft, timid voice call from behind him.

Trowa turned to the voice and looked up in amazement. "Veida." His voice trailed off. He had never imagined that he would see her again, and so soon. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I came to see you silly!!" She cheerfully answered. "If you want I could leave though," she added quickly and meekly.

"NO!" Trowa burst. "I mean, that's okay. I don't mind you here." He amended quickly.

Veida grinned as his outburst. "Well then," Veida was clasping her hands behind her back and swiveling in one place, much like a small child preparing to ask for something they aren't sure that they can have. "I was just wondering if maybe you would like to go for a walk or something," she said slowly. "But if you can't leave or are busy, I understand," she added at lightning speed.

"Sure, I can. Let's walk," Trowa said. He was still in a slight daze from her surprise appearance and decided to just go along with her. But, he was also excited. /Maybe I have a chance!! WAIT!! What on earth am I thinking!! I hardly even know this girl. Why on earth do I like her so much?/ Trowa wondered.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seven months later...

Trowa was staking down one of the smaller tents with several other guys when he heard her in the background, talking to Cathy.

"Cathy, where's Trowa? Is he around," Veida asked.

"Hmm. Oh, I'm not sure. I haven't seen him around for a while," Cathy answered back.

Trowa suddenly suggested that they should all take a break and conveniently appeared near where Cathy and Veida were.

"Trowa! I was just looking for you," Veida excitedly said as she jumped up to hug the tall, lean young man. "I heard that the circus was back, so I decided to track you down," her voice slightly muffled in his shirt.

"It's nice to see you too, Veida," Trowa said calmly.

"Wanna go for a walk," she asked, releasing his neck from her hold.

"I'm not sure. There's a lot of work to be done. We were just taking a quick break," Trowa said, indicating to four other men on the other side of the field.

"Oh, come on Trowa! You used to always disappear without permission before. You're so good, you can always get away with it again I'm sure," Cathy said deviously winking.

"Trowa," Veida exclaimed, her hands on her hips in mock surprise. "Were you an evil disobedient adolescent?" she asked.

"Okay. Let walk," Trowa conceded.

They left the open field and walked along the dirt path, trees on one side providing limited shade. Over the past six months, Trowa reflected, he and Veida had become very good friends. Trowa had decided to keep it at that since he was so confused and inexperienced with relationships. He didn't want to ruin anything.

But he had been right about one thing, Veida was helping him a lot. She always listened to him and shared herself with him too. They usually were only able to call each other once in a while since they had different time zones and conflicting schedules. However, they wrote to each other often.

Veida cheerfully filled him in on her life's latest developments and frustrations. Trowa silently enjoyed hearing her voice and having her near. 

They walked to the top of a small hill and sat under a tree talking and sat down. Suddenly, Trowa's eyes felt heavy. In the heat, a cool breeze washed over him. /It's so nice out here/ he thought. Siting there with her was so comfortable, and so right in a strange way the Trowa couldn't comprehend... 

He was swimming in a cool pool of crystal water. Veida was laughing in the background. Then the water became thick. It was harder to swim. Something latched on to his leg and tried to pull him under. He gulped the water. /Blood! I'm swimming in blood!/ he realized. He was drowning. Voices screaming. The thing had him under the blood and his lungs were straining. He was running out of air. He couldn't get up. His mind was panicking and he was floundering. His mind was dizzy, thoughts swirling. Fire, his body was on fire. He couldn't move, he tried, he was stuck, he...

Shot up with a start. /I was dreaming!!/ Trowa realized. He was panting, trying to slow his breath and heart, he looked over and saw Veida staring at him wide eyed.

"Are you okay? Trowa," she tenderly touched his shoulder.

Trowa nodded and leaned back against the tree. /It was just a dream. Calm down. It's fine/ Trowa kept repeating to himself.

"How long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"A half hour, maybe forty-five minutes," she told him.

Trowa nodded to show he had heard her. 

"Trowa," Veida timidly said. "You fought in the Eve War's didn't you."

Trowa's eyes grew large and he looked over at her. "How did you..." his voice trailed off.

"I've seen that look in people's eyes before, that dead, lifeless look. I heard them cry in their sleep. I saw it every day for two years. When I was thirteen, I helped the doctors and nurses in our hospitals. It was awful because I wanted to help them, the patients I mean, but they wouldn't let me." She paused for a moment. Her face etched with worry and concern. "Trowa, let me help you. What happened? Please, talk to me. What can I do? Tell me," Veida implored.

Trowa looked at her strait in the eyes. He was searching for the truth, to see if she was truly sincere, if she actually wanted to help him. If she truly cared. /Please, help me/ he thought.

Then, Veida wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She held him tightly, pressing his face into her shoulder. Trowa held her back, his arms around her back. Veida rested her head on top of his and ran her fingers through his hair, soothingly rubbing his neck. 

Then Trowa looked up at her, staring straight through her eyes. 

"Trowa," Veida's soft voice came, piercing the silence. She brought her face close to his, their noses practically touching. "Trowa, no matter what internal torments you are going through, no matter how guilty you feel or what you have done or where you are from, I love you. I love you Trowa," Veida looked right back at him, keeping his gaze.

Trowa's tongue felt stuck in the back of his mouth and his throat grew dry and scratchy. He didn't know what to say, but he knew that a great feeling was spreading though out him. /I need to say something, I need to tell her who I am and what I've done, I have to/ his thoughts were interrupted by her lips pressing to his.

*END FLASHBACK*

Trowa snapped back into reality. /Why didn't I tell her that I love her! Why didn't I say anything. Why didn't I tell her that I love her...I love her!! I actually love her/ Trowa's head jerked up at the realization...he loved her. /She just left ten minutes ago...her car's in the shop and I don't have one to drive her home so she must have taken the bus/ Trowa looked at his watch laying on the sink's edge. It read twelve fifteen. /The bus runs in half-hour blocks...maybe it hasn't come yet. Maybe I can catch her and tell her/

Trowa frantically shoved on some clothes and shoes and sprinted out the door. He dashed through the camp and down the dirt road.

Trowa reached the main road and ran on the sidewalk, pushing what few people he met out of his way and managed to reach the deserted bus stop. He paused for a second to catch his breath, his hands gripping his knees. 

Veida was sitting on the wooden bench across the street, patiently waiting for the bus to come and take her home while reading a magazine that she had had stuffed in her purse earlier. Trowa was about to walk over to her when a man came and sat down beside her. /I can't tell her that I love her in front of a perfect stranger, or anyone that I do know for that matter/

Then Veida and the man began to talk, while Trowa watched. Veida was smiling and laughing, just like she always did. The man abruptly got up to leave and Veida turned back to her reading. 

But he didn't leave. Trowa watched as the man circled around behind the bench and grabbed Veida with one hand over her mouth and the other grabbing her wrists. He jerked her over the back of the bench and dragged her to an alley nearby. 

Trowa's jaw dropped, completely dumbfounded by the man's sudden behavior. 

He sprinted across the street to the alley. The buildings which formed the alley had lights lining the top, making it easy for Trowa to make out Veida pined under the man, squirming and fighting the best she could in the back corner. But one hand was pined under her and he had his hand on the other. His other hand was over her mouth and nose, preventing easy breathing while his legs were pressed against her.

Trowa felt his blood boil at the sight and knocked the man off with one swift kick to the side of his head. The man jumped up and ran at Trowa, arms around his waist and baring him to the cold concrete. Trowa rolled over, pushing the man under him and knocked his head against the concrete. 

Jumping up, Trowa pulled Veida's assailant with him. Trowa uppercut him in the jaw, knocking him into the brick wall of the nearest building rendering him unconscious. 

Trowa stopped and took a deep breath. 

Then he looked over at Veida. 

It was not difficult to make out Veida's frightened, wide-eyed, colorless face under the yellow light. "Trowa..." she called out weakly.

Trowa ran to her side and gently picked her up, cradling her beaten body to him. His arms enveloped her like a warm security blanket. Trowa felt her tears and her body shook as she cried into him. "Veida, it's alright. I'm here. He's not going to hurt you as long as I'm with you. I won't let him," he soothed.

"Trow-hic-a," managed to squeeze out amidst her tears. "T-t-t-trowa, how, hic, did y-y-you, hic, sniff, know t-t-t-to, sniff, come. Wh-h-hy, hic, did you come to t-t-t-the, hic, stop, sniff?" Veida asked.

Trowa stroked her chestnut hair and shaking back, rocking her in his arms, never wanting to let go. "I came to tell you that I love you. I didn't want you to go home without knowing that. I love you Veida."

If Trowa hadn't known better, he would have said that she was crying harder. "I love you too, Trowa," she said for the third time that night, and snuggled down into his protective embrace. 

Trowa buried his face in her hair.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"It's okay man, it's going to be fine. Just stay calm, and remember to breathe!"

"Duo, calm down and quit dancing in circles. Either that or go to the bathroom. Geesh, its Trowa, not you, whose getting married. Why the heck are you so nervous?"

"Mph. I'm not nervous."

"Then go to the bathroom."

"Trowa, let me straighten your tie," Quatre said loudly as to make sure that Trowa could hear him over Duo and Wufie's bickering. 

Catherine burst into the room, making everyone's heads turn. "Aren't you ready yet! The bride is ready and everyone is here."

"Don't worry Cathy, I'm ready," Trowa calmly replied. He seemed to be the calmest in the whole building, and he was the one getting hitched.

Trowa took a deep breath and walked quietly toward the front of the chapel, where the Reverend was waiting patiently. /Okay, I'm getting married. No big deal, people do it every day--sort of. I know her, I won't get ants in my pants/ 

Trowa took another deep breath as the organist began to play. Various memories streaked across his mind. When they first met, when they had that talk on the balcony and danced, when she kissed him, when she said that she didn't care where he came from or what he had done, and then, when she said that she loved him. 

He pictured his future wife as he listened to the organ.

Then she was there, standing there just as if she did this every day.

She was wearing a full length white gown with a rounded waist, short sleeves, and a small train. The neckline modest and the dress altogether was fairly simple. /Funny how her dress fits her personality: cheerful, pretty, and easily understood/ Trowa remarked to himself. Her curly hair was loose, falling to her shoulder blades, and a crown of flowers circled her head with thin white gaze trailing downward. 

And she was smiling. Not just smiling, but beaming, and at him. /She really does love me, and she's going to be my wife. We are going to spend the rest of our lives together. She will be able to heal my heart/ Trowa realized...

And Trowa smiled.

**Author's Notes: So how was it? Please write me and tell me because I've got some other ideas for stories, but if they all stink, I need to know. Questions? Comments? Anything? Please write me!!! Tygerlilee


End file.
